When I Found You SEQUEL
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: Sequel nih, When I Found You..! Seorang namja membawa buket bunga, memberikan buket bunganya ketika namja di depannya menghadap kepadanya... "Saranghae,... " Yang udah nungguin.. :  RnR yaa?


**TITLE : WHEN I FOUND YOU SEQUEL**

**By : JunJunMinnie**

**Pairings : Kyumin & Yewook.**

**Sequel yaa~ hehe…Cuma pendek kok ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Setengah tahun kemudian…<em>

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan mengikutiku terus!" seru Sungmin yang sekarang tidak terlalu diam karena jengkel.

"Kenapa memangnya, hyung? Toh aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi namjachingu hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Ap—" pipi Sungmin memerah.

"Iya kan? Toh hyung tidak punya orang yang suka sama hyung selain aku..pasti hyung pilih aku kan?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirk nya.

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin geram.

"Apa –apaan, Cho Kyuhyun! Aku banyak yang suka kok!" Sungmin cemberut sambil memasang muka datar (gimanacaranya?)

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun menantang, ia yakin tidak ada yang berani menyukai Sungmin karena ia telah mengancam setiap orang yang suka sama Sungmin agar menyerah.

"Tau deh!" Sungmin geram sendiri karena ia tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terkikik di tempatnya karena terlalu senang menang debat dari hyungnya yang sangat sulit dikalahkan ini.

"Cih…apa-apaan dia itu? Menyebalkan sekali!" Sungmin menggerutu.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia yakin bocah Cho itu sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi.

"Minnie!" panggil seseorang, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, ia tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Hany 1 orang di dunia ini yang memanggilnya begitu.

"Ne, Yesung-hyung?" Sungmin membalikkan badan tepat saat Yesung mengerem tubuhnya agar tidak menabrak Sungmin.

"Ups!" Yesung berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri tegak setelah berlari dengan kencang.

"Minnie…Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bertengkar!" seru Yesung tepat di depan muka Sungmin.

"Huh? Kenapa kau tidak melerai mereka, Yesungie?" tanya Sungmin merasa aneh karena Yesung malah mencarinya disbanding melerai kedua temannya itu.

"Oh iya! Plak!" Yesung memukul jidatnya.

"Hehe…pabbo Yesungie as usual.." Sungmin terkekeh, Yesung cemberut dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Ayo Miniminn~ Kita lerai mereka!" Yesung mengajak Sungmin lari dengannya.

Sesampainya di tempat kejadian…

"Kyuhyun sialan! Kembalikan foto Yesung-hyung yang kuambil diam-diam!" teriak Ryeowook yang geram dan ditahan oleh salah seorang murid.

"Sialan! Kembalikan dulu foto Sungmin-hyung ku yang sudah kau coret-coret!" teriak Kyuhyun tidak kalah geram. Untungnya ia juga ditahan oleh salah seorang murid.

"Apa? Kau duluan yang mulai! Kau merobek foto Yesung-hyung!" balas Ryeowook.

"Itu karena kau merebut foto Sungmin hyung dariku! Terinjak lagi!" balas Kyuhyun sambil melotot.

_**#FlashBack#**_

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sedang berjalan ke kantin. Ceritanya sih mau bolos.

"Aduh males ya hari ini! Ada pelajaran Kangin sonsaengnim!" Ryeowook memutar kepalanya untuk merilekskan kepalanya yang pegal-pegal.

"Iya…makanya kita bolos.." Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

Setelah sampai di kantin. Kyuhyun hendak berjalan menuju salah satu tempat yang menjual makanan di kantin, tiba-tiba Ryeowook menahannya.

"Apa?" tatap Kyuhyun malas.

"Titip stroberi milk ya, Kyu~" Ryeowook nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Iya! Tapi pake uangmu sendiri! Mana?" todong Kyuhyun.

"Iya-iya…pelit dasar!" Ryeowook mengeluarkan uangnya dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung nyengir dan pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook bosan dan mulai mengoprek barang-barang Kyuhyun di tasnya.

"Cih..PSP seperti biasa…Oh, main ah!" Ryeowook mengambil PSP Kyuhyun dari tas Kyuhyun dan mulai membuka PSP tersebut untuk memainkannya. Tiba-tiba selembar kertas jatuh.

"Sepertinya bukan kertas deh.." Ryeowook memungut benda yang jatuh tadi dan kaget melihat apa itu. "Astaga! Ini kan foto Sungmin-hyung…manis sekali!" Ryeowook terkagum melihat kemanis(?)an Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung manis sekali sih..pantes aja Kyuhyun sama Yesung-hyung tergila-gila banget sama dia.." Ryeowook tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sedih karena mengingat Yesung-hyung yang tidak juga menerima cintanya sampai 7x ia menyatakan cinta.

Tanpa sadar Ryeowook sudah mengeluarkan bolpen dan mencoret-coret foto Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang baru sampai kaget melihat apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengintip sedikit.

Ryeowook langsung reflek menyembunyikan foto Sungmin yang sekarang entah masih foto Sungmin atau bukan.

Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika melihat foto siapa yang sedang Ryeowook sembunyikan.

"HEI! ITU FOTO SUNGMIN-HYUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" tanya Kyuhyun geram.

"Ini…err.." Ryeowook mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi langsung merebut tas Ryeowook dari pemiliknya dan mengambil foto Yesung dari dompetnya.

"Kyu! Darimana kau tau kalau aku menyimpan foto Yesung-hyung disitu!" teriak Ryeowook histeris ketika satu-satunya foto Yesung yang dimilikkinya sekarang ada di tangan Kyuhyun.

SREKK!

Kyuhyun dengan teganya merobek foto Yesung milik Ryeowook. Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Foto Sungmin yang terjatuh terinjak oleh Ryeowook.

"Yah! Tidak cukup mencoret-coretnya! Kau menginjaknya! Itu satu-satunya foto Sungmin-hyung yang kupunya!" teriak Kyuhyun mendorong Ryeowook.

Ryeowook langsung mendorong Kyuhyun balik. "ITU JUGA SATU-SATUNYA FOTO YESUNG-HYUNG YANG KUPUNYA!" teriak Ryeowook histeris sambil menunjuk foto Yesung yang telah terbelah menjadi dua.

"Lalu mau apa? Kau duluan yang mulai!" Kyuhyun melotot ke Ryeowook.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun sialan!" Ryeowook mulai menyerang Kyuhyun dengan pukulan-pukulannya.

**_#FlashBackEnd#_**

"Astaga, apa-apaan ini, Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin yang malah marah pada Kyuhyun. "Bersikaplah seperti orang dewasa, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin yang tenang saja marah melihat bekas luka yang ada di pipi Ryeowook yang pasti adalah hasil perbuatan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun lemas kalo menghadapi Sungmin. Apalagi kalo kepergok ternyata mereka berantem gara-gara foto.

"Hmm..ini foto Minnie ya?" Yesung kaget melihat foto yang sudah tidak jelas objeknya.

"Iya! Itu hasil kerjaan si sialan Ryeowook!" teriak Kyuhyun bersemangat. Semenit kemudian, ia menyesali perkataannya. Ia malu pada Sungmin karena menyimpan fotonya diam-diam.

"Dan ini foto Yesungie-hyung kan? Kok robek?" Sungmin kaget ketika menemukan foto lain.

"Itu kerjaan Kyuhyun jelek, hyung~" Ryeowook malah merengek pada Sungmin (padahal tadi nyoret-nyoret foto Umin…==")

"Cho Kyuhyun temui aku sekarang atau kau tidak boleh mendekatiku lagi!" kata Sungmin datar tapi maknanya dalam.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, melempar death glare sebentar lalu pergi mengikuti Sungmin.

"Wookie, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook datar.

"I—iya hyung..mian.." Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"Hyung! Ini ketujuh kalinya aku menyatakan perasaan padamu!" protes Ryeowook dengan muka berseri-seri berharap kalau Yesung akan menerimanya menjadi namjachingu Yesung.

"Wookie, bukannya aku mau mempermainkanmu…aku hanya.." Yesung menatap Ryeowook sedih.

"Hyung! Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti.

Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook. "Aku memang mencintaimu…tapi…aku masih mencintai Minnie juga.."

Mata Ryeowook mulai berair, ia merasa perjuangannya selama ini sia-sia.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan kau maupun Minnie dengan perasaan terbagi seperti ini.." Yesung melepas tangan Ryeowook dan mula berjalan pergi.

"Tapi hyung!" Ryeowook memang merasa perjuangannya sia-sia. Tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha dan..

"Ne?"

Ia memutuskan untuk berjuang lebih keras lagi. Sedikit lagi. Hanya sebentar lagi, jika pada saat itu Yesung belum juga mencintainya sepenuhnya, ia akan menyerah.

"Hyung punya perasaan padaku kan? Itu cukup hyung! Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai hyung mencintaiku sepenuhnya!" seru Ryeowook.

Yesung hanya menatap Ryeowook sedih, tapi jujur…perasaannya senang sekarang.

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Ngapain sih kamu berantem sama Kyuhyun Cuma gara-gara fotoku?" tanya Yesung sambil membantu mengobati Ryeowook.

"Itu—" Ryeowook menunduk, ia tidak tahu harus ngomong apa.

"Itu apa?" tanya Yesung masih fokus mengobati luka di bibir Ryeowook. "Astaga, si Kyuhyun itu kasar sekali sih.." sambung Yesung sambil memperhatikan luka di bibir Ryeowook.

"Iya.." Ryeowook hanya menjawab pertanyaan kedua Yesung.

"Hey, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" seru Yesung.

"Mi—mian.." Ryeowook menunduk. "Aku…berantem dengannya karena itu satu-satunya foto hyung yang kupunya.." Ryeowook menunduk lagi, kali ini karena malu.

"Yah…ada-ada saja kau ini.." Yesung mengacak-ngacak rambut Ryeowook setelah selesai mengobatinya.

"Hyu—" Ryeowook menatap Yesung ketika Yesung menyodorkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ini!" Yesung menyembul dari balik selembar foto yang ditunjukannya pada Ryeowook. "Kau ingin fotoku kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Eh?" Ryeowook kaget.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun lagi…toh aku punya banyak, kalau kau mau aku akan memberikan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau.." Yesung menghembuskan nafas, "Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri lagi ya.." Yesung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Hyung…kau tau.." Ryeowook memperhatikan foto Yesung yang sekarang dipegangnya. "Itulah mengapa aku mencintaimu…kau sangat baik.." Ryeowook menutup mukanya yang sudah memerah.

- Sementara Itu –

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun gila!" pukul Sungmin tepat di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Hyung, hyung!" Kyuhyun berusaha memepertahankan diri. "Aku kan kesakitan hyung, bukannya diobati malah dipukuli.." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kau itu bengal, jelek, bodoh!" pukul Sungmin.

"Hyung!" teriak Kyuhyun dan menahan Sungmin.

"Kyu, lepas!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Hyung marah karena apa sih?" balas Kyuhyun. "Hyung marah karena aku memukuli Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hyung marah karena aku menyimpan foto hyung diam-diam?" tantang Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk menyergap Kyuhyun.

"Atau.." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sedih. "Hyung marah karena aku merobek foto Yesung-hyung?"

"Kyu.." Sungmin melemas.

"Benar kan, hyung? " tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Bukan.. "

"CUKUP HYUNG! CUKUP! AKU MENGERTI!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Berapa lama lagi sih hyung? Berapa lama lagi waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk melupakan Yesung-hyung? 1 tahun? 2 tahun? Selamanya?" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung, bukankah aku sudah bilang…biarkan aku menggantinya,hyung.." Kyuhyun mengehembuskan nafas. "Aku mencintaimu hyung, sungguh..percayalah.." Kyuhyun mecium kening Sungmin.

"Kyu.."

"Jangan hanya ngomong 'Kyu', hyung!" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Kyu…aku tau, Kyu..aku percaya, sungguh…bukan itu maksudnya memarahimu…bukan.." Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan lemas menuju ke kelasnya, ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan apa pada Kyuhyun. Tibat-tiba Yesung menabrak Sungmin.

"Woah!" teriak Yesung.

"Yah!" Sungmin hampir terjatuh, untungnya Yesung menahannya.

"Minnie?" Yesung bingung melihat siapa yang ditangkapnya.

"Sungie…" Sungmin berusaha berdiri setelah badannya mulai seimbang.

"Minnie, kamu kenapa? Kenapa mukamu pucat?" tanya Yesung dan membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Sungie..!" Sungmin langsung memeluk Yesung. "Hiks.."

"Yah~.. Kenapa menangis?" Yesung merangkul Sungmin dan mengajaknya duduk.

"Sungie..hiks.." Sungmin menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Yesung.

"Wah..Minnie bisa nangis juga yaa.." Yesung terkekeh.

"Yah! Kau membuatku kesal, Sungie.." jawab Sungmin datar lagi seperti biasanya.

"Sudah-sudah…apa yang membuatmu menangis, Minnie?" tanya Yesung langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

"Kyuhyun, Sungie.." Sungmin menjawab. "Kyuhyun bersikap aneh..kenapa ia selalu memojokkanku dengan mengatakan aku masih mencintaimu...padahal.." Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Kau hanya perlu meyakinkannya lebih, Minnie..Kamu pasti bisa.." Yesung tersenyum dan menenangkan Sungmin.

"Sungie…aku belum mengatakan apa-apa.." Sungmin bingung tiba-tiba Yesung langsung memotong omongannya.

"Aku yakin kamu merasakan hal yang sama denganku.." Yesung menjelaskan. "Kadang perjuangan seseorang itu tidak sia-sia kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Jadi?" Sungmin mulai tersenyum. "Ciee~"

"Apa sih? Kamu juga kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Hyung…" Sungmin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Yesung.

"Hmm?" tanya Yesung tenang.

"Terima kasih ya.." Sungmin tersenyum. "Hyung selalu membantuku…tak sia-sia aku pernah jadi namjachingu,hyung.."

"Tentu saja.." jawab Yesung mantap. "Menyesal ga, putus dengaku?" tanya Yesung bercanda.

"Hyung!" Sungmin melotot pada Yesung.

"Aku hanya bercanda…sana jelaskan pada Kyuhyun!" Yesung mendorong Sungmin.

"Hyung juga…hwaiting!" Sungmin memberi semangat pada Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa membahagiakan Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan tepat di belakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyadarinya, cuma ia tidak ingin menoleh, ia terus berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Kyunnie.." Sungmin mulai memanggil Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Kyunnie.." Sungmin mulai berjalan lebih cepat, begitu pula Kyuhyun.

"… "

"Kyunnie.." Sungmin berhenti. "Kalau sekarang kau yang berlari, maka aku yang akan mengejarmu.."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Hyung?"

"Ya, Kyunnie…aku mencintaimu..dan aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja walaupun kau menjauhiku, seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku setengah tahun yang lalu.." Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat pada Sungmin. "Hyung tidak perlu mengejarku…karena aku akan diam, aku akan diam agar hyung dapat mencapaiku.."

"Saranghae, hyung.." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin.

"Nado, Kyunnie.." Sungmin membalas dan memeluk Kyuhyun juga.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang berjalan mendekati namja imut yang sedang merapikan tasnya. Namja yang merapikan tasnya itu memandang foto yang dipegangnya sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat suka dengan foto itu, ia memasukkan foto itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam dompetnya dan menaruhnya di tas dengan aman. Setelah itu namja itu berbalik dan kaget melihat orang yang sedang menatapnya dari tadi.

Seorang namja dengan buket bunga di tangannya.

"Saranghae, Wookie ah.." namja itu menyodorkan bunganya.

Namja mungil itu langsung menangis. "Hyung…nado! Nado saranghae~ Ternyata perjuanganku selama ini tidak sia-sia!" teriak namja itu kemudian melompat ke pelukan namja yang membawa bunga tadi.

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel~ Sequel~<strong>

**Gimana nih? Pendek sih tapi…**

**RnR yaa?**

**Wah..akhirnya beres juga sequelnya...itu ceritanya pernyataan cintanya singkat n padat biar keren, tp trnyata masih gagal ya? **

**Apalagi yang Kyumin..hiks..T^T...yg Yewook mau dibikin agar terkesan keren tapi malah...**

**Arrrgghh..**

**Kanshamida buat yang udah mw bacaa~~ **

**Romantis ga Yewook couple nya? Pake bawain bunga segala… hihihi^^**


End file.
